Family
by bluemonster090
Summary: Sorry I meant to write this for dad's day but I got busy. This is the most cutest thing I had written so far! a little sunfin and Fruk. Some Genderbenders. I dedicte this to my mom, who happens to be a papa to me. This is the story on how england, france and america became a family. oneshot


**Hi It's a me! Blue monster090!**

**I dediced to write this gender bender story on how america was found!**

**Gender benders: **

**Finland - Mary ( cuz I seen pics of nyotalia Finland and I know a mary when I see one XD )**

**England - Alice (She reminds me of alice in wonderland)**

**America- Amelia (Do have to explain?) **

**I was about write this in 'I love hate you!' story but decided against it. So I've decided to write it for father's day, viva la france! ( I was raised by a single mom but she lets me call her papa) **

**Enjoy!**

It was the 17 century, and Finland was crying while England patted her back and France was catching a fish with his own bare hands.

"It's h-horrible!" she said as she cried.

"Aw Finland mon cherie what's the matter? asked France as he caught a fish.

"Did trip again honey?" asked England.

"No! W-well.." she said as blushed "I builted a villa in America with Sweden. And the Netherlands just took it away! After all the hard work.."

"Well that sucks." said England.

"Yea." agreeded France. Both of them did NOT think about stealing it for themselves as good friends they are with Finland *cough* *cough*.

"But that's not all! A mysterious girl comes around every once and a while. She's not from any nearly village that I know of. I so worried about her being in that awful netherland's claws!" she cried even more in England's shoulder.

" A little girl?" asked both France and England

" What would a little girl be in pirare all by herself? " asked England.

"Excatly! That's why Su-Su (Sweden) and I are so worried!" said Finland.

Then France's eyes wided and he dropped the fish. "Hey! Wait a minute!" he said as he pointed at Finland.

"He came to you and Sweden, right?!" he asked.

"Yes and She was the most cutest girl." said Mary.

"Where are you going with this, frog?" asked England as she stood up from the grass.

"This little girl could be like us!" he exclaimed. Both Mary and Alice looked at him strangily.

"Wait! It could be a possibilty!" shouted Mary.

England, now getting the picture said, "Wait you're implying that she might be one of our comardes of the new world! Which means that.."

"She could my little sister~" Alice, Francis and Mary said in bliss.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR LITTLE SISTER FROG?!" shouted Alice as she had red frusted anime mark in head.

" Well Britian, She gonna be my little sister just you wait and see." he said as ran looking for the girl.

"NOT IF FIND HER FIRST!" shouted Alice as she too looked for the girl.

Leaving poor Mary to thinking what should she cook for her husband... (I happen to ship sunfin!)

**Then both countries fought for the America, and when they needed to know who would America choose as her Guradian. **

The little girl was just singing a little tune while holding a bunny, when she turn to see a woman and a man.

"Hello America!" said Alice as she used one her rare graceful smiles. France blushed a little.

"Bonjor America." said France in his usual charming smile.

"Hello! Wow you came to see me! Awesome!" she said smiling. "Are you my parnets? You must be because I look so much like you guys!" This statement cause both france and england to blush.

"No, Your'e our little sister." said France.

"Our?!" asked England in a anrgy tone. Then the little girl had a sad face.

"Okay, MY little sister." said France which cause England to hit him hard in the face. Then they notice America had the face of a kicked puppy. "Aww mon petite why so sad?"

"It's just, when I visit the village and see very happy kids. I want parnets, so that I can shared that happiness." she said in her tiny voice. Both france's and England's eyes soften. "I-I tried asking those two other countries to be my parnets but I was afraid of the scary man with glasses."

"You mean Sweden." asked France. Amelia nodded.

'Yep, who wouldn't be afraid...' thought France and England.

"So I thought you will maybe be my mommy and daddy." she finish as she pouted. Both them just look at each and blushed.

Then Amelia grabbed both France's and England's hands and Smiled hopefully. France used his other hand to sctrach his hand and smiled. England looked outrage but then pouted.

"I-I suppose the best course of action is to umm... be your parnet for now that is..." she said as she looked away. But then Francis gave her a big hug.

"Oh mon cherie! I knew one day you'll fall for my charming good looks!" he said as a rose came out of nowhere.

"Shut up frog! I'm just doing this for America! You wanker!" she shouted as she punched him. But of course being France he was already used to it.

"Oh my beloved Alice we're going to be the most greatest family." he said as he grabbed little Amelia and held her.

"Yay! We're gonna be the most coolest family ever!" she shouted as hugged France head.

"Hurray..." said England unamused. France sighed happily and place an arm around Alice which she didn't hit him for because he was holding Amelia. Instead she just sighed.

**Of course both france and england's bosses hated the 'famly' idea and went to war in result England won and kept the land of america. But as the personificantons of their country, they wanted to keep the 'family' going on. Of course france's and England's bosses sooner or later admited defeat and allowed their countries personificantions to countiue as a family. On one condition though, they mustn't let normal humans know their real idenitiy which they easily agreed to. ( They couldn't bear think about letting people know that England and France were getting along) **

**Of England won the war but she was a bit out of money. But she was happy to kick France's ass.**


End file.
